


home is wherever I'm with you

by abbeghoul



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode 130 spoilers, Fluff, M/M, this is SO short it was just gonna go on tumblr but sometimes the world moves in mysterious ways, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/pseuds/abbeghoul
Summary: Prompt Fill from anonymous on tumblr: zolf/hamid & "You're the only home I need."
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	home is wherever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [tumblr!](https://martin-blackwood.tumblr.com/post/615225293613973504/159-zolfhamid)

Azu squeezed her arms around Zolf and Hamid. “I’m going to miss you.”

“We’ll see you in two weeks,” Zolf protested, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping an arm around her.

“That’s _a long time,_ Zolf!” Hamid held tight to Azu. “But we hope you have a good time with your family. Tell Emeka I said hello!”

“I will.” She squeezed them one more time before letting go and walking over to where Einstein was waiting. “I’ll see you soon!”

Then she was gone.

“Okay! That’s two, who’s next?” Einstein said cheerfully.

“Oh, well, I’m going to Cairo- Zolf, are you headed back to your hometown?” Hamid turned to him.

“My village was almost completely wiped out by the infection,” Zolf shook his head. “Besides, there hasn’t really been anything there for me in years.”

Hamid’s face dropped. “Oh, I- I’m so sorry, Zolf. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I never told you.” He shrugged. “I haven’t been back there in over a decade, anyways.”

“Still, though, it was your home.”

Zolf shook his head. “Not for a long time. Besides,” he reached over and squeezed Hamid’s hand. “You’re the only home I need.” 

Hamid smiled and shifted their hands so their fingers were intertwined. “So, Cairo then?”

“Yeah,” Zolf nodded, a ball of nerves forming in his stomach at the thought of meeting Hamid’s family. “Cairo.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzPPAw5tnqs)


End file.
